Just Trust Me
by ur one rose
Summary: Under Revision. Reno disappears one night. Yuffie never sees him again and presumes he's dead then one day she catches a glimpse of fiery red hair. Is that Reno? Will they be reunited? RenoYuffie
1. Torn Apart

Just Trust Me

Just Trust Me

Chapter 1- Torn Apart

By sky princess

"Just trust me." Reno of the Turks said with a smirk to Yuffie Kisaragi and ran into the night after a dangerous vampire.

That was the last time Yuffie saw Reno in a long time. They had been going out that night when a vampire attacked a woman and Reno had been determined to go kill it. She could never forget that night when Reno disappeared from her life.

  
2 Years Later…

Yuffie's sad green eyes looked at the restaurant where Reno and her had a date. 

__

Oh Reno, I miss you so much. 

She realized 1 year ago that he was gone forever and it was still hard to except it. The Avalanche group was surprised that their old foe and now a new member was dead. Elena and Rude took it hard but Yuffie was still having hopes to see him out in the Chocobo Ranch where they first began to like each other.

Yuffie had become Lady Kisaragi of Wutai when her father had died and she also grew into a beautiful young ninja. Her body had more curves and she did grow 3 inches. Her hair was down to the middle of her back and she had changed into a different outfit. It had short black shorts that showed her well-shaped thighs and a dark green tank top much like Tifa's. She still had her materias and armor but decided to change her shoes to hard kicking boots.

She walked down the streets of Wutai and wasn't surprised to see guys looking at her.

__

Perverts, she thought.

But then, Reno had always looked at her in a desirable way too but his stare had an intense that showed more than just lust. It was more like admiration and love.

Something crashed out of a window and people were screaming. Yuffie looked up to see what was happening and get her Conformer ready. In a bar just down a couple of buildings, she saw 3 dark people running around grabbing people. 

__

What the-, she thought as she ran toward the innocent people getting drained?

"No one kills my people and gets away with it, you scum!" Yuffie kicked an attacker in the stomach and elbowed him to the ground.

She sliced the other one with her Conformer just where the heart was and it disappeared?

"What in the (*^#@*^ world was that?" She swore surprised and turned around to fight the other one but the two that weren't killed were starting to run away. 

She caught a glimpse of the third person who stared at her as he ran and she gasped. 

__

Fiery red hair? Aquamarine Eyes? Her mind was racing and she almost fainted right there.

"Reno?" Yuffie whispered and she fainted to the ground.

The people of the town cried out as they saw that it was Lady Kisaragi and rushed to help her.

To be continued…

Author's note: Ok, I'm like writing 2 stories at the same time. I know that's bad but this story popped into my head and I wanted to make the first chapter before school starts! Well, stay tuned for more! It might take awhile cause of school. See ya! ~Sara

NEXT CHAPTER: Vampires? 

Summary: What happened to Reno? What were those people that drained innocent by-standers? Also, Avalanche is back on the road of saving the world. Wait, nope, just Wutai.


	2. Vampires?

Just Trust Me

Just Trust Me

Chapter 2- Vampires?

By sky_princess

"Well, Yuffie, all we found out about that gang were that they were vampires." Cloud informed Yuffie as she was pacing around the room.

"What's troubling you, Yuffie." Vincent's penetrating red eyes looked at her tense figure.

"O-Oh…nothing." She practically ran out of the meeting room and walked to her room.

__

Reno…a vampire? She thought. _This can't be. At least the group still doesn't know._

There was a knock on the door and she looked up to see Tifa coming in.

"Hey, Yuffie."  
"Hey."

"We're going to do more search for those vampires since it doesn't seem like they were the only ones in it."

"Great." Yuffie sighed.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No."

"I'm sorry it had to be Reno who had to go after the vampire, Yuffie. You guys were really close weren't you?" Yuffie nodded sadly and Tifa pulled the young grown ninja into a hug.

"I'm okay, Tif. Can I be alone for a while?" Tifa nodded and walked out of her room with a worried face.

Yuffie sighed as the door closed and plopped down on the bed.

__

Maybe some sleep would help, she thought and snuggled in her bed, and soon fell asleep.

In the room next to Yuffie's, Cloud had fallen asleep too.

Dreamworld…

__

Yuffie gasped as she looked around. It seemed to her that she was in some place that looked very close to the Lifestream. Suddenly Cloud popped in beside her.

"Hey Cloud! Why are you in my dream?

"Don't have a clue." He said with a blank expression. 

"Figures." Yuffie muttered.

"What?" 

"Nothing!" She said with a giggle.

"I see you two are wondering why you're here." A gentle voice came from behind them.

They both gasped and swiveled around to see Aeris's smiling face.

"Aeris!" They both said in unison.

"Well, I have limited time so I have to tell you this fast. Please just listen?" Her face was sketched with sadness and her green eyes pleaded to the both of them. Yuffie and Cloud nodded firmly.

"There is a vampire master that needs to be stopped at all cost." With that Yuffie tensed and feared who it might be.

Please not Reno, she thought.

Aeris looked at her knowingly and shook her head.

"Don't worry, Yuffie. The name is Python. You can know him by a small tattoo of a snake on his cheek. Also, an identical one is on his left upper arm. He is a warlock and is very powerful. I can only tell you that he and his vampire gang are in Wutai. I have to leave now. Please be careful you two." She blew Cloud a small kiss and disappeared.

The dream ended as everything faded black.

Yuffie went down to their meeting room where she was informed by Tifa that Cloud had all the Avalanche members to meet there.

As she entered, Cloud nodded to her and she sat next to him.

Everyone was there before her so Cloud stood up to get their attention.

"I have decided that we _will_ search the vampires but also a warlock who leads this gang. He goes by the name of Python and you can identify him by a snake tattoo on his cheek and one on his upper left arm."

"How do you know this, Cloud?" Tifa and the rest except Yuffie watched curiously at him.

The leader (see author's note) looked down at Yuffie and smiled, "By the help of a lost friend of ours."

Yuffie grinned back. He looked around the table of his team and with a determined and serious voice he said, "Alright, gang, let's go kick some vampire and warlock @$$."

To be continued…

Author's note: Cloud is now the leader of the group and makes final decisions for the group. Anywayz, did you like this chapter, I know it's not much but the next chapter is going to be a good one. I have it all planned it out so I know it's going to be good. Also, it might take a while because of school! I hate homework! Arghh! This is not what-so-ever a Yuffie/Cloud fanfic, ok? Sorry it took so long for Chapter 2 but all you high schoolers know the reason! ^_^* 

Next chapter: Trust

Preview: This is going into more of the middle of the story so it's going to be major. One of my favorite made-up scenes is in this one and also sometimes I pick out a saying and it makes my fanfics!! This one is "Just Trust Me" this one saying got me to write this story.

Anywayz, Avalanche goes out and kicks some vampire and warlock @$$ or do they?? Ja ne!


	3. Trust

Just Trust Me

Just Trust Me

Chapter 3- Trust

By sky_princess

__

Your smile was leering,

Your kiss sweet,

Your embrace so warm,

When did your eyes grow so cold?

~sky_princess

"Oh Gawd! Why do I get to be with a stuffed animal?" Yuffie pouted like her old self as she got paired up with Cait Sith.

"Hey! You think I want to be paired up with a brat like you and for your information, I am not a stuffed animal. Stuffed animals do not talk." The robotic cat huffed into his microphone.

Yuffie "hmphed" and walked out the door.

"Now, you better not leave her side, Cait." Tifa waved her index finger at him.

Cait Sith mumbled angrily as he walked after Yuffie out the door.

"This is going to be a long day for them." Cloud sighed.

"Ok, Tifa, Vincent, and I are going to be a team. Cid and Barrett go check out if the Shinra had anything to do with this case." He added and the group was dismissed.

"Let's go down here." Yuffie pointed down a dark alley that seemed there was no end.

"You crazy! What happened to your 'oh-I'm-so-scared' attitude every time we went down a dark hallway or a deserted building? You don't even know what's down there!" Cait Sith looked at her with a look that said she was really gullible to fall for the dark alley trick that many _things_ liked to hide in.

"I got over being a scared of things like that after…after." Her voice trailed and she decided to change the subject.

"That's the point of going down this alley! We're trying to find _vampires_, cat. They do like darkness, you know." She rolled her eyes and started in cautiously.

"Fine." He snatched out a flashlight and walked slowly behind her.

Everything was eerily quiet and the voiced of the busy people on the streets were distant. Yuffie jumped as she heard a clank of something that dropped. The light of the flashlight was now screening on the floor.

"Cait?' She turned around quickly to see him no where in sight.

"Don't play game, cat! You really don't want me pissed off right now!"

Suddenly, she was lifted off the ground by a hand around her neck. Her hands instantly went to the hand that was choking her.

The hand twisted her around so that she could see her so-called enemy.

A pair of red eyes met hers.

"Vincent?"

__

No, it wasn't Vincent, she thought,_ Vincent's eyes are more ruby than red._

A dim streetlight was turned on but not bright enough that vampires could be blinded. Her eyes found Cait Sith by a garbage can near the exit knocked unconscious.

"Actually, my name is Tony." Her enemy growled and she saw a pair of sharp fangs.

Yuffie saw that this vampire was more of a skimpy young boy.

__

How could a small stinkin' boy be this strong! Oh wait, Vincent told us that these vampires had inhuman strength! Wow, I actually remembered something from those boring meetings! She thought sarcastically. 

She tried to kick him in the stomach but it felt like hitting a brick wall.

__

Not one wince from this kid.

She looked up and gasped as she saw there were five more other glowing eyes staring at her hungrily at her. Yuffie lowered her eyes from the intensity of those eyes and bit her lip.

__

Oh *&^%! I'm in big trouble now, Kisaragi! Heh, I found what I was looking for right?

Tifa, Cloud, and Vincent decided to search for clues to where the vampires were to escape. A little ways from the scene Yuffie told them about, their scent (Vincent picked up) stopped in front of a sewer.

"This is too disgusting for me." Tifa said disgustingly as she saw a big fat rat shriek at them but Vincent got really, really annoyed by this and decided to send it to 'rat heaven' which he called it with his Death Penalty.

"Shh." Vincent pointed to a door that seemed to appear beside them.

Cloud turned the knob slowly and opened it quietly but as it opened fully it made a loud creak.

Tifa's eyes widened as a hundred glowing eyes, in an underground arena, turned and stared at them.

Cloud grabbed Tifa's hand and ran behind Vincent but was stopped short.

Vincent's eyes narrowed as he pulled out his deadly gun.

Vampires seemed to appear all around them and barricading their escape.

A scream was heard and Cloud felt Tifa's hand torn away from him.

"I suggest that you drop your weapons or your precious doll here becomes mine." A large figure was holding her tightly and a pair of pointed fangs were close to her neck in an evil smirk. 

Cloud growled but obliged.

As they their weapons dropped, the vampires got hold of them and the three of them were lead to a prisoner cell. 

Tifa ran to Cloud and embraced him desperately. 

Cloud smiled at her comfortably and whispered, "C'mon. We'll have to tell Cid and Barrett. Also, try Yuffie and Cait Sith."

Tifa took out her P.H.S. and dialed Yuffie but there was no answer. 

She gave a worried look to Cloud and Vincent.

"Dial Cid and Barrett." Vincent murmured.

__

Yuffie and Cait Sith must be in trouble, he thought grimly.

Tifa's call got through and Cid and Barrett were on their way. They found out that the Shinra was in no way of being in the case but that the Turks had disappeared some time ago.

__

I hope you're okay, Yuffie. Tifa thought worriedly as she held her P.H.S. close to her heart.

Yuffie was running out of breath and going to be sucked by a skimpy vampire dorkus.

__

This is bad, this is bad; she kept repeating in her head.

Her P.H.S. had rung a little while ago but the vampires crushed it to the ground with no problem.

She finally looked back down at the glowing eyes again and her eyes widened as she saw Reno's eyes and flaming red hair.

__

That is Reno! She thought and frowned as she saw him smirking at her being tortured like this.

"That's a fine chick you caught, Tony. Nice body too." Reno's eyes looked her body up and down with amusement. 

Yuffie felt a shiver go down her spine as she felt his eyes rake her.

"Thanks Reno. Couldn't have done it without you telling me to go catch this pretty nymph." Tony smiled at her and started to lean closer to her. 

She spit in his face and with the little breath and time that she had, she said in a small voice but loud enough that Reno could hear, "I trusted you, Reno. I-I trusted you with all my heart." Staring at him until her tears blurred up her vision.

Flashbacks engulfed Reno and he growled as he tried to overcome them. Meanwhile Tony, wiped his face and shouted angrily at the ninja, "You &^%$%!" 

His hand raised and ready to slap her unconscious when Yuffie was pulled out of his grasp and Tony was sent flying out of the alley and be scorched by the burning sunlight. 

Reno's eyes were flared red with anger.

He ran quickly with Yuffie in his arms and draped Cait Sith on his shoulder.

The vampires were after him but Reno jumped inside a building and tried his hardest to dodge the sunlight. They ran into 7th Heaven, which was closed but was easily opened by Yuffie's pick-pocketing skill and Cait Sith was quickly settled in a room.

"It's dangerous here, Reno. Let's go check in at an Inn somewhere." He only nodded slowly with his now emotionless aquamarine eyes.

Yuffie grabbed a cloak with a hood to cover him up and they went on their way.

Somehow, both of them were unusually quiet.

In an underground arena, a menacing figure laughed evilly.

"The world will be mine soon."

To be continued…

Author's note: Oh my gosh! This should probably be the longest chapter I've ever written! Well, I hope you like it. The next chapter will be more sadder and a little romantic. Hee hee. This chapter had a tiny bit of Tifa/Cloud pairing. Sorry to you Aeris/Cloud lovers! Sorry it took long for this chapter but I have so much things going on! Most of it to do with high school! The next chapter should be done before the next year ok? Please review! I really would appreciate it! J 


	4. Surprises

Just Trust Me

Chapter 4- Surprises

By sky princess

__

Who are you? What have you become? Come back to me…

~*~

"What happened, Reno? How did you become like this?" Yuffie's voice wavered as she looked across from the bed to his slump form on the other bed. 

Reno lifted his head and stared back into her eyes. The lights were turned off and his unusual red eyes glowed eerily against the dark.

"You've grown a lot, Yuffie. I'm surprised you're not babbling away about your adventures of finding materia." His smirk evilly. 

A cold shiver crawled down her spine.

__

That's weird. I never had that feeling around Reno before.

"Hey! I wasn't that bad, you know. Anyway, I wouldn't be like this if you hadn't ran off with your promise saying that you'd be back which you never did! Did you? No! You had to go fight a vampire and get yourself bit-" Her sentence was cut off as Reno's supernatural powers came into play.

Speed. One minute he was sitting with a quirked eyebrow and the next, he was on her bed and leaning his body to hers.

His amused face was inches from her gaping one. Her face turned crimson as she noticed their suggesting position.

"Why are you blushing, Yuffie? We were always this close before, weren't we?" His husky voice whispered in her ear.

She bit her bottom lip and glared. 

"No" 

"Think hard, Yuffie. Remember?" His hand was sliding up her thigh and up her side.

"Stop saying my name. You're not Reno." The young ninja choked out as her eyes blurred.

"Tsk tsk tsk. C'mon, baby, don't you remember all this fun we've had? I'm sure you've done a lot of it while I was away." He growled out as he crushed her to him.

"Get away from me! Reno never hurt me like you are doing!" She screamed out and scratched the flawless face.

"Reno" broke away grabbing his face. As he raised his eyes, it turned an orange color. He transformed into his real form. Smirking, the scratches on his face healed without scars.

"You are right. I am not Reno. My name is Python and you are going to be my mistress." 

With that said, he jumped in front of her and with a bruising kiss, they disappeared.

~*~

In the prison…

"I worry about Yuffie and Cait Sith." Tifa leaned against Cloud's chest as they sat and waited for Cid and Barret.

The door opened with a screech and four bodies were tossed in with them.

The vampire guards laughed and hissed at them as they slammed the door shut.

"Who are you guys?" Cloud asked cautiously to the groaning figures in the dark.

"Is that you Cloud?" A gruff voice answered.

"Cid! Is Barret with you?" Tifa jumped up and reached for the small candle.

"Yeah, the great hulk is right beside me. Oh yea, we found Elena and Rude too." The pilot stood up and pointed with his thumb to the unmoving shadows.

"What happened to them?" Tifa asked worriedly.

"Got the *&@^ kicked out of them." Barret got up heavily and slouched on the wall.

Cloud sighed, "How are we going to get out now? Yuffie and Cait Sith are missing."

Meanwhile, Vincent was staring at the Turks curiously.

"Where is Reno?" 

Silence claimed the room once again.

~*~

To be continued…

Author's note: Yea, yea…where was I, ne? sowwie for not writing in such a long time. I'm not giving excuses no more so I'm not tellin. Anyway, I'm getting the story to be longer cause my original idea seemed really dull. I'll write this summer so be happy!! ^-^* Ok, whether you like it or not, at least you read it. More to come soon!

Next Chapter: Where is Reno?

Preview: Yuffie is taken to Python's underground palace! What's gonna happen? Who's gonna save AVALANCHE in their prison? Who the heck is Rivera? Too many questions!!! AHHH!!! You'll find out soon. JA!


End file.
